


Weddings & Funerals

by luu (sasukehatesme)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou - Freeform, Angst, Anime, Bokuaka - Freeform, Boys In Love, Character Death, Death, Depression, Fanfiction, Funerals, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Weddings, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukehatesme/pseuds/luu
Summary: Pensé que te vería de nuevo, con un trago o dos en la mano, con una flor en el saco haciendo juego con la mía, pero ahora estás cubierto de rosas, y ni siquiera son las que te gustan.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	Weddings & Funerals

El sol brillaba en cada rincón del lugar, el día era perfecto para la ocasión. Un calor que abrazaba y una situación que acogía corazones. Alrededor de cincuenta personas vestían de blanco, con trajes y vestidos caros. Estaban reunidos por los novios, por nosotros, para vernos unirnos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

"Hasta que la muerte los separe", ya podía escucharlo.

Las olas del mar rompían de fondo y las gaviotas intentaban robarse la comida, yo solo podía reír. La felicidad reinaba y las sonrisas adornaban el lugar, la ceremonia ni siquiera había comenzado, pero ya se asomaban algunas lágrimas traviesas. Para nosotros el lugar para casarnos no había sido tema de discusión, ni siquiera tuvimos que pensarlo, nos bastó una mirada para saberlo, "la playa en donde nos conocimos", dijimos al mismo tiempo, como si fuese una revelación, de la sorpresa pasamos a los besos, y ahí mismo me encontraba.

Esperaba en el altar impaciente por verte llegar, el traje me quedaba a la perfección, remarcaba mis músculos y tonificaba mi cuerpo, nunca se me había visto tan peinado. El detalle perfecto estaba en mi sonrisa, era la cereza del postre. Una rosa azul, de esas que te gustan, sobresalía del saco.

"Amor eterno...libertad" me decías con brillo en los ojos cada vez que veías una, yo solo podía notar la delicadeza con la que la tocabas. Debería haberte escuchado más.

En cada movimiento que hacía se podía notar mi felicidad y las ansias de verte. Vos, como siempre, llegabas tarde. Pero esta vez no había sido tu culpa, el chófer había confundido los lugares, ahora todos esperaban impacientes por vos, Akaashi. Recuerdo que sonreí al recordar el último mensaje que me habías mandado.

[Akaashi]

Estoy más guapo que nunca, me ves y te caes de culo [12:45]

Le sonreí al celular porque eso era imposible, siempre te veías precioso.

Los murmullos empezaron a oírse y la voz comenzó a correr. El sol seguía moviéndose, el tiempo pasaba, la gente seguía esperando, pero vos no llegabas. De todas formas no perdía la sonrisa, no me importaba tener que esperar más de la cuenta, cualquier cosa para verte de traje por primera vez. Había esperado tanto por este día, no me costaba esperar una hora más. El sol empezó a perder su intensidad, el mar poco a poco se fue calmando y no había noticias de vos, Akaashi. Empecé a preocuparme, pero sin perder las esperanzas. Seguro se olvidó los anillos, o los zapatos, es tan despistado, recuerdo que pensé para tranquilizarme. Metí la mano en mi saco y tomé el celular para escribirte.

[Bokuto]

¿Akaashi dónde estás?, ¿qué te olvidaste ahora, tonto? [13:34 ]

¿Aka...? [13:52]

Akaashi contéstame, ¿pasó algo? [14:13]

La gente hacía preguntas, los murmullos pasaron a ser voces que podían oírse por todo el lugar, yo solo podía pensar en cada segundo que pasaba sin vos. Se escucharon pasos por la plataforma que se había puesto sobre la arena y las cabezas giraron todas al mismo tiempo en la misma dirección, yo no me quedé atrás. Al escuchar los zapatos golpeando contra la chapa solté todo el aire que tenía acumulado y guardé el celular para volver a sonreír abiertamente. Levanté la cabeza para recibirte con una broma, de esas que nunca faltaban en nuestra conversación.

-Akaa- mi sonrisa se desvaneció al cruzarme con un pelinegro, pero no el que yo esperaba ver. - ¿Dónde está Akaashi? – recuerdo haber preguntado por vos con el ceño fruncido y un poco decepcionado.

-Boku... - Kuuro se me acercó y me habló con voz baja y apagada. Desde ese momento supe que algo andaba mal. –Akaashi...

\- ¿Qué le pasó? – sentí como la presión me subía y mi preocupación aumentaba con cada segundo en el que Kuuro no decía nada. Todavía puedo recordar los ojos con los que me miraba, eran una mezcla de tristeza y pena hacia mí. En el momento en el que empezó a temblarle la voz, ahí fue cuando empecé a enloquecer. - ¿¡Qué le pasó?! – lo agarré fuerte de los hombros y lo sacudí, estoy seguro que le dejé marcas.

-Me acaban de llamar del hospital XX – escuché hospital y las piernas comenzaron a temblarme – me dijeron que Akaashi tuvo un accidente el... el auto en el que venía chocó contra un árbol. El conductor m-murió y Akaash- no le di tiempo a terminar de hablar, no podía escuchar las palabras que venían a continuación, no quería escucharlas. Pasé por el medio de todos nuestros invitados. Tu familia me miró preocupada y yo solo pude correr, la mía ni siquiera estaba, nunca pudieron aceptarnos.

No me importaba la ceremonia ni las cincuenta personas que estaba dejando atrás con la palabra en la boca, solo podía pensar en vos, en tu sonrisa, en la forma en la que me mirabas al despertar, en tu pelo enmarañado que sobresalía de las sábanas blancas de tu casa, nada más era importante en ese momento.

No sabía cómo vivir sin vos, no podía perderte.


End file.
